


Angel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series six, Miguel is almost ready to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Death is seductive. At least initially, before you consider how permanent it is. Just the thought of giving yourself over to it, when all else fails is scary but oddly compelling. If death has a face it would that of an alluring creature, her lips ripe for kissing. Alluring and deadly.  
Just now he would give himself over to it, to her if she asked it of him. The angel of death has been walking beside him all his life after all. Her blood-red lips seem real when he’s tripping as he’s so often doing now. The drugs, always the drugs. From the first hit to the last, he’s been their slave. Done anything and anyone to get another hit of sweet forgetfulness. Torquemada seems to know the angel well; perhaps he’s met her while tripping as well.

*  
What’s real anyway? A prison with glass-walled pods, and all sorts of scum inside. The body is a prison too, a cage for the weary soul to rest in while waiting for its ultimate release. Temporary release is fine, the d-tabs and the sex flow together like that. Cathy Jo appears to him almost daily, whispering promises of happiness. He wonders where she really is now, is she even alive?   
The Aryans might have killed her, and he’d never know. Except they like to gloat, so maybe she escaped. Or Schillinger knew, and he took the secret to his grave. Almost nobody is left of the old brotherhood, due to the mail bomb. New ones are coming in soon enough.  
Miguel doesn’t care, every thought passes in a haze. Life is only a dream, right?

*  
He needs to keep going, even if the angel promises rest. But he wants someone to try to be better for. But who? Torquemada wants him like this, drugged and compliant, a perfect little plaything for the king of the night to parade around EmCity. He’s no prag dammit. Never was, blinded poor Rivera to show he was still a man, still had cojones. What good did that do for him? Just more guilt and even more sins to ensure eternal damnation, not rest. This place is hell on earth, and the afterlife will be much worse. Death seems seductive, but he doesn’t know what she will bring. It’s much better to live at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-athon 2014.


End file.
